A work stand of the kind indicated above is known through the Swedish specification No. 361 854 as laid open. In the known device, the holder element has the form of a T-section. With this device, the web of the T-section is exposed, in practice, to very heavy flexural stresses as a result of unforseen breaks and displacements in the work stand. These stresses have proved so great that in several cases the holder member has given way with serious accidents as a result. As a result of the demand for high bending strength and toughness in combination with a complicated shape in this connection, the holder element becomes very expensive to manufacture. Since these holder elements are usually intended for use once only, there is a strong requirement to produce the elements at relatively low costs.